


Dangerous

by Dekitris



Category: Grosse Point Blank (1997)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Fanvideo, I hope at least one person will watch and like it, Maybe ten-ish would do the trick?, Satire, School Reunion, and make it bit less exercise in solipsism, edit: in the hindsight it seems I need more than one person liking this to cure solipsism., romcom about hitman, there is some violence there but nothing too graphic just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekitris/pseuds/Dekitris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has lost motivation for his work, his rival wants to unionise or eliminate him from market and what's worse he has got upcoming 10th high school reunion in hometown from which he dissapeared on prom night. Yet his secretary and psychiatrist urge him to go. One of few bright spots coming back there is that it will also mean he can reunite with his high school girlfriend Debi he has been dreaming about for years. If she can forgive him for leaving her without a word in her prom dress, that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Song Dangerous by Big Data, one tag and inspiration for making this video found on fantastic music fanlist http://8tracks.com/sorrowforsin/shakabuku
> 
> I apologise for not the best video quality. It was made with trusty WMM. 
> 
> If youtube blocked this for your country you can watch it at http://wenoo.net/video/f156997ce9fb59919be


End file.
